Behind the Scenes
by Jelynn
Summary: I loved the idea of Subreality interviews, so I got permission from Neva and did one of my own. :)
1. Popular

Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
Authors Notes: I saw Neva doing this, got permission (from Neva) and started one of my own. But please remember, this was Neva's original idea. That's where the credit goes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I managed to get a sub-reality interview with Jean, whom I feel is the most misunderstand and portrayed wrongly by !most! writers.  
  
Me: So, how do you feel about the way you're portrayed in Fanfiction?  
  
Jean: Gosh, well, to be honest, I don't like it. Sometimes it's the exception, but mostly I'm either played as background, someone to stand there and give worldly advice which ends up not being used any ways, or playing Scott against Duncan like a twisted jousting type thing.  
  
Me: So, how do you think you manoeuver with Scott and Duncan?  
  
Jean: I really like Scott. And I really like Duncan. But its different with Duncan, I can't really open up about being a mutant. Of course, there's a good chance he won't understand the words 'telekinesis' and 'telepathy'  
  
Me: Ouch. Harsh. Here's something totally hypothetical, but hard to resist: How would you feel about being paired with another girl? I mean, almost everyone in the Evo series has been slashed one time or another, but I don't think I've seen that for you. I could be wrong, though.  
  
Jean: Queasy. I mean, there are nothing wrong with actual lesbian's, if its what they want, but I'm not one. Therefore I think I have a right as to not be put as one. I don't know about Evo itself, but in the actual comics, Scott and I get married. If that's not a signal of what's to come, it should at least show I'm not a lesbian. And I quite honestly don't plan on becoming one, no matter how many times they pair me with Tabby, or Kitty or whoever.  
  
Me: You mentioned Tabby. Why?  
  
Jean: Well, I've seen Scott get paired with Lance, Pietro get paired with Evan, Kurt with Todd, and all that. They're all pretty much paired with grudge holding opposites. And, Tabby is the person I can think of that is least like me. So, it guess pairing me with her might come natural for some writers. I hope it doesn't, but it might.  
  
Me: You also mentioned Kitty. Now why is that?  
  
Jean: Kitty looks up to me. Well, she used to, at the beginning of the series, she saw me as her idol. But it didn't really pan out, especially in the second season. She started going out with Lance. I didn't say a word to her on that, but I am proud of her. Some writers may take my pride, and her idolisms to a whole different level.   
  
Me: Ok, here's a totally different question. What do you think about the Anti-Xavier cause?  
  
Jean: I think writers are expressing how they feel about him, and being creative at the same time. There's nothing wrong with that.  
  
Me: But how do you feel about it, as a student of Xavier? Not as a regular reader.  
  
Jean: On that level, I don't really like it. I mean, Xavier has been a father figure, and a teacher for me for the longest time. He's never once shown an evil side. I think many writers are getting ahead of themselves. In the first episode of the second season, Growing Pains, he did what he had to do. At his own expense. Now many think he's controlling Scott, and erasing memories at will.  
  
Me: Is that true?  
  
Jean: Gosh, no.  
  
Me: I've got one more question. What do you think would be a good role for you in Fanfiction?  
  
Jean: Well, maybe a place where my experience and advice is benefited from, not thrown away. And not always getting on everyone's nerves, which many writers seem to have me do. I just try to look out for people, and if that's irritating, so be it. 


	2. Cherry Bomb Boomster

You wanted more, well here it is! I found that Tabby was also one of the most disliked and misunderstood characters. So, I grabbed her too. She didn't really mind it, even though she attacked my chair with a cherry bomb.  
  
Me: So, why do you think almost everyone hates you?  
  
Tabby: Because I gave their precious elf-boy a bad image, and imposed on the Brotherhood boys. Half the watchers are girls, and in turn, usually having an obsession with one or more of the characters. Particularly Blue, Rocky, or Speedy.  
  
Me: But they don't mind Amanda with Kurt, or Kitty with Lance. Well, I know I don't. What do you think makes you so different?  
  
Tabby: Probably because I got Kurt in a lot of trouble, then left, forcing myself onto the Brotherhood. It became quite obvious in 'Walk on the Wild Side' that I meant a lot of trouble for the Brotherhood. They must've thought I though I owned the place, but it wasn't like that at all. ...Well, maybe a little.  
  
Me: After HeX Factor, where do you think you're going to go now?  
  
Tabby: I might move back in with my Mom, now that my dad's in jail. Or I might move back in with the X-men. They may be rule-tight, but it's a roof over my head, and running water. It's a lot better then nothing.  
  
Me: I would agree. But, how do you feel about the way Fanficcer's portray you, as trouble making ho?  
  
Tabby: Ho. Nice.  
  
Me: Sorry, but it's the truth.  
  
Tabby: I know. And I guess it is kinda cool, being a wild troublemaker. But the whole 'ho' thing is pretty insulting. I do some harmless flirting, no crime. Its not hurting anyone else, is it? Now Jean, stringing two guys a long like poodles on a leash, that's hurtful.   
  
Me: You seem to have good values. Distorted somewhat, but good. Now, I know I haven't seen any fics with you in centre stage. How do you feel about that?  
  
Tabby: If its between that and me being a no good, pathetic trouble maker, and the writer totally misunderstanding me, then I'd prefer to be in the shadows. I mean, a girl has standards. And I believe I should stick by them. Or, unless someone writes a fic that manages to portray me right.  
  
Me: Out of all the guys, who would you prefer to be paired up with?  
  
Tabby: Well, Blue is cute, for a stiff x-geek who totally blew me off, Rocky is hot for a kitty lover who prefers to think of me as a klepto, and Speedy is hot, even though she was quick to turn sides and stab me in the back when Mystic popped up out of nowhere. I was there main source of income for a good time, but the minute she walks in...  
  
Me: I suspect bitterness. Care to elaborate?  
  
Tabby: I got kicked out of my house by my dad, sent to a rule tight institute. I pretty much didn't fit in at the institute, so moved in with the BrotherHood. Mystic came back, and bye-bye for Boom-Boom.  
  
Me: Sounds tough. One more question, though. How do you think you should be portrayed in Fanfiction?  
  
Tabby: As someone who wants to have a little fun. I admit, I sometimes don't think about consequences, but some people are just like that. If no one else likes it, they can kiss... *she trails off, and forms a cherry bomb in her hands, then throws it at the screen* My bomb! 


End file.
